


Road Work: Night at the Hotel

by maddiec24



Series: Road Work [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: Chris fulfills his promise to Toby.





	Road Work: Night at the Hotel

Tobias Beecher sat, phone in hand, trying to get the courage up to call Chris Keller. Since he'd gotten back to his hotel, he'd had a shower, dinner, and had done a lot of thinking. The rational part of his mind wasn't sure he wanted to call a man who would shamelessly put on a show like Chris had earlier in the day. However, the part of Toby's mind that kept flashing back to Keller running his hands over his chest, stomach, and then further down, that part desperately wanted to call. Toby wondered what would've happened if the squawk of the radio hadn't interrupted them. And the promise written on the piece of paper he held in his hand—"We'll finish what I started"—that's what decided it for Toby. He punched in the numbers before he lost his nerve.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is... Is this Chris, Chris Keller?" Toby asked.

"Yeah?" The voice said, sounding vaguely annoyed now.

"This is... you don't know my name... Tobias Beecher. From today... the road construction, I had to wait?" Toby finished miserably, feeling like an idiot.

"Ah," Chris said. "I remember. Wouldn't have pegged you for a Tobias, though. That's too stuffy. Bet it's your grandfather's name, huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna call you Toby. Now, Toby, did you call because you wanted to finish what I started?" Chris practically purred.

"Yes," Toby said weakly. "Ah, yes, I did," he said, fervently hoping this hadn't all been a joke, Chris Keller's own unique way to break the monotony of road work.

"Okay, Toby, where are you?"

"Where? Oh, in Fairview, at the Fairview hotel."

"Room number?"

"412."

"I'll be right there."

"But —" Toby started to say, but Chris had already hung up.

And since he hadn't asked, he had no idea exactly how long it would take for Chris to arrive. Then he realized he was still wearing only a towel. He jumped up to slip on jeans and a light blue polo shirt. Then he paced until Chris knocked at the door.

Toby went to open the door, trying not to stare too obviously. Chris looked as good as he had earlier, in jeans and a white t-shirt, and the same boots as before.

"Hi, Toby. Could I come in?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, come in," Toby said, stepping back.

"I didn't know if you had anything to drink, so I brought beer," Chris said, holding up a six pack of bottled beer.

"That's fine. Please, sit down."

They sat opposite each other in the not-quite-comfortable hotel chairs. Chris offered Toby a beer, which he took, grateful to have something to focus on other than Chris. They drank in silence for several minutes, Toby very ill at ease, and a little annoyed to see that Chris seemed very comfortable.

"So, Toby," Chris said, "you usually call up men you don't know to come have sex?"

Toby's eyes widened as he felt anger blossom. "No. Do you put on a show for everyone you stop?"

"Nah. Just repressed rich boys," Chris laughed. "Come here."

"Maybe I've changed my mind," Toby said with a huff.

"You have not. Get the fuck over here. I wanna kiss you. I have ever since I first saw you."

Toby wanted to argue some more, but his body betrayed him, moving towards Chris of its own volition. When Toby got close, Chris pulled him down into his lap and kissed him. It started off surprisingly gentle, but as Toby relaxed, Chris plundered his mouth with abandon. Toby was bit dizzy when it was over.

"Forgive me?" Chris said, turning the full force of his smile on Toby.

Toby couldn't resist smiling back.

"Besides," Chris said, "I like repressed rich boys."

Toby stood up, hands on his hips. "I'm not —"

"Shh, calm down," Chris said, getting to his feet also. "It's just... well, you looked so buttoned up earlier. I can tell you've got a beautiful body. You shouldn't hide it," Chris said seductively. "Take your shirt off for me, Toby."

Toby blushed and looked down. "Look, Chris, I..."

Chris took Toby's chin in his hand and forced it back up. "Uh-uh. You got your show, now I want mine. Take it off."

Toby, still blushing, took his shirt off, throwing it into his empty chair.

"Aw, baby, see, I knew you'd be gorgeous under there," Chris said, reaching out to run a hand over Toby's smooth chest. "See what you do to me?" Chris said, taking Toby's hand and placing it on his erection. He pulled Toby close and whispered in his ear. "Were you hard for me today?"

"Oh, God, yes," Toby moaned.

"Wanna know what I was thinking about today?" Chris asked, nuzzling Toby's ear.

"Wh... what?"

"Your hands on me, touching me all over, getting me so hot. You gettin' hard for me again, Toby?" Chris asked him as his hand moved down to Toby's crotch.

"Yesss!" Toby hissed as Chris fondled his hard cock.

Chris moved away. "Come on, baby, we're seriously overdressed here," he laughed as he whipped off his t-shirt, then leaned down to unlace his boots. He toed them off and slipped his jeans down, leaving him in black bikini briefs.

Toby looked at Chris, mouth opening as he felt a flush creep up his body.

"Like what you see?" Chris said, running a hand down his chest.

"Chris, you're gorgeous! But..."

"But what?"

"But, why me? I mean, I'm sure you could have anyone you want."

"Toby, do you know how many people I see everyday? There was just something about you."

"I looked like a repressed rich boy who needed to get laid?" Toby asked a little bitterly.

"No. You looked really hot. I wanted you. Can't it be just that simple?" Chris said, as his hand went to the waistband of Toby's jeans. "Take these off?"

Toby sighed, but did as Chris asked, standing self-consciously in his white boxers.

Chris took a long look at Toby, moving from head to toe and back again. As Toby was about to escape to the bathroom, Chris said with a smile, "See, it's a shame to cover all that up. I knew you'd be this hot. Let me touch you?" Chris said, his voice dropping to a low, seductive purr. Toby nodded and Chris ran his hands over Toby's chest, smiling even bigger as the nipples came erect as his fingers skimmed over them. Chris then reached out to cup the back of Toby's head, pulling him close for another dizzying kiss. He rubbed against Toby, grinding their cloth-covered cocks together. Chris groaned before pulling away to slip his briefs off. He pulled Toby's boxers off before he could even protest.

"Oh, baby, I gotta taste that beautiful cock," Chris said, getting to his knees in front of Toby. He licked at the head of Toby's cock, teasing it before engulfing it fully, causing Toby's knees to go weak. Chris steadied him, holding tightly to the blond's slim hips. He kneaded the plump cheeks as he sucked enthusiastically at Toby's cock.

"Chris, oh God, Chris, I'm gonna..." Toby yelled as he started to come. Chris kept his mouth on Toby, swallowing everything he had to offer.

"Jesus, Chris," Toby said, holding onto Chris's shoulders.

"I know, baby, come on," Chris said, leading Toby to the bed and climbing in beside him.

Toby blushed as he said, "Chris, that was... great. Do you want me to...?"

"Let's take it slowly. Just touch me. Don't be shy. I ain't gonna break."

Toby reached out shyly to touch Chris's muscular chest, trailing his fingers over hardening nipples.

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you do it today," Toby admitted.

"That feels good," Chris said, "but I meant what I said. I won't break."

Toby flicked his index finger against Chris's erect nipple. Chris's head rolled back as he hissed. Pleased with the reaction, Toby did the same to the other nipple, then let his hand trail own to Chris's leaking cock. He wrapped his hand around it, pumping it gently. Chris let Toby do that briefly before tugging him back up for a kiss that left Toby breathless.

"I love the way you kiss," Toby said when he could speak again.

Chris smiled, moving to Toby's neck, to lick and suck gently before asking, "Can I mark you?"

Toby moaned an emphatic "Yes!" as Chris kept licking, finally sucking hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder, leaving a purple mark in his wake, before moving to lick at Toby's collarbone.

Chris kept up his oral ministrations until Toby was moaning constantly and writhing beneath him. He moved back, gaining Toby's full attention.

"Chris, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, baby, but I gotta ask — you ever been fucked by a man?"

"No."

"I wanna fuck you real bad, Toby. Will you let me?"

"Yes," Toby said, "I'll let you. I want you to."

"I promise I'll make it good, baby. Turn over for me?"

Toby dutifully turned over, but despite what he'd just said, tensed when he felt Chris move behind him.

"Shh, it's okay, Toby. We're gonna go slow," Chris soothed as he ran his hands over Toby's back, stopping to massage his tense shoulders. When he had Toby calmed, he moved back to Toby's magnificent ass.

"Toby, you need me to stop, just say so, all right?"

"Okay."

"Just relax, baby, I'm gonna take care of you," Chris crooned as he licked a trail down Toby's lower back, all the way to his anus. Toby gasped.

"Hold that thought, Toby," Chris said as he climbed off the bed.

"Chris, where are you going?"

"Just gettin' lube and a rubber, baby," Chris said, settling back beside Toby. Chris used plenty of lube and went slowly, arousing Toby as he got him ready. He sought out Toby's prostate, grinning as Toby reacted as if he'd touched an electric current.

"Toby, baby, you have no idea how you're turning me on."

Toby shivered as Chris added another finger to the one inside him. "This is incredible, Chris. Fuck me now?"

"Okay, baby, whatever you say," Chris said as he rolled on a condom and got behind Toby. "Turn over for me. I wanna see you."

Toby turned over and Chris urged him to pull his legs up, taking the weight on his shoulders. "You look so sexy like that, Toby," Chris said as he looked at his incredibly aroused lover, all sweaty and flushed, his weeping cock bobbing against his belly.

Toby, nearly incoherent, whimpered, "Please, Chris, now?"

"Now, baby," Chris said, lining up his cock with Toby's hole, pushing in oh-so-slowly, watching Toby's face for any sign of discomfort. He stopped once or twice as pain flickered across Toby's face, until Toby was able to nod for him to go on. Soon, Chris was in all the way, and was still until Toby opened his eyes and looked at him. Toby was struck by the intense look of desire on Chris's face, and especially in his eyes, which were dark with arousal. Chris started to thrust slowly, eyes still on Toby, watching the way Toby's eyes widened as he was assailed with all new sensations. He thrust harder, adjusting the angle to brush Toby's prostate with each thrust. Chris was rewarded when Toby shrieked, a look of pleasure suffusing his features. Chris picked up the pace after that, reaching for Toby's cock, pumping him in time to his rhythm.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, baby. Ready to come for me?"

Toby moaned as Chris steadily pumped his cock. "Yes, Chris, make me come."

Chris slammed into Toby harder than ever, still jerking him off, and soon Toby erupted all over them, yelling Chris's name as he came. That set Chris off and he came hard inside his now sated lover, shuddering as he murmured "Toby" over and over.

Chris waited a minute for his heart to stop pounding, then carefully eased out of Toby, disposing of the condom, then going to the bathroom for a washcloth, which he brought back and used to gently clean Toby. He slipped back in bed, smiling at Toby, who had the sweetest expression on his face.

Toby moved closer to Chris, and Chris obligingly opened his arms, pulling him close. "That was amazing, Chris. I never knew... I mean, it's never been like that."

"Aw, baby, no one ever made you feel like that?" Chris asked, smoothing Toby's sweaty hair. "That's a waste. You're too sexy not to be fucked like that."

Toby looked away, blushing.

"Uh-uh," Chris said. "I just had my dick up your ass, and you're embarrassed about that? You gotta learn how to accept a compliment, Toby."

"I just — I'm not... like you."

"Whatta you mean, like me?"

"I'm not — you're gorgeous, Chris."

"So are you, baby! What's got you thinking you're not?"

"People don't give me a second look, Chris."

"Well, they don't know what they're missing. 'Specially when you're all hot to get fucked," Chris teased. "Go to sleep now," Chris said softly.

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"I'll be here," Chris said, giving Toby a light kiss.

Toby snuggled closer, falling asleep almost immediately.

When he awoke in the morning, he was sore but felt almost serene. Until he realized Chris was no longer beside him. A quick look in the bathroom confirmed Chris was gone. Toby fell back onto the bed, disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: Yes, they're still doing road work here, so I had time to plot! Thanks to Ahavia for beta.
> 
> First Published: June 27, 2004


End file.
